


The Sun and The Rainfall

by visionsofcharmiee



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofcharmiee/pseuds/visionsofcharmiee
Summary: "𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝑰 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒆𝑰𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰'𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝑼𝒏𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒕𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒏𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍..."One summer can change everything.





	1. [1] PART ONE: The Clouds…

**Author's Note:**

> Story title inspired by a Depeche Mode song that goes by the same name.
> 
> NOTE: This is in fact a work of fiction, but I will be implementing things that were said and confirmed by the boys in real life, most of which were all said in public interviews time and time again. Anyway, enjoy the story. Later!

_ May, 2016. _

Crema, Italy, is beautiful in a simplistic way. With its gently rolling mountains, luscious green grass filling in large fields that span on for miles, quaint homes dotting the land and harboring a picturesque, cozy town square, the little province is perfect for filming a love story.

“Boys, today I would like to do a rehearsal.”

A dark haired, tanned Italian man, around 44 years of age with kind yet wise, brown eyes, is standing outside a large sandstone colored Villa located about fifteen minutes from the heart of Crema in a tiny town named Moscazzano (population: less than 800); the square shaped, centuries-old house is covered in vines around some places, the windows large, unscreened (as they typically are in Europe), and dark green shuttered. Gentle cracks in the stones show in a few places and a tall, dome-shaped gothic ceiling adorning one of the main rooms shows its evident age. Inside the Villa, it is spacious and has two floors. Though old, the building is kept up with well enough and will most certainly serve its purpose for the next month and a half.

The man currently speaking English with an Italian intonation, Luca Guadagnino, is the director of his newest passion project that is finally being brought to life after many years of trying and waiting for the dream to come to fruition. He is staring at his two lead actors for the film, two males that go by Timothée Chalamet, or Timmy, and Armie Hammer.

Timothée Chalamet.

An actor with not too many gigs backing up his career, he is a native New Yorker, French (speaks it as well), straight, has a sweet albeit sometimes sensitive personality, wears his heart on his sleeve, and overall is a very bright young adult. Freshly turned 20 a few mere months before in December, the boy is almost always itching to work. He loves what he does, and has loved it since he was young. With the frame of a much younger boy, he has the looks of an angel and a soul that often has him oscillating between behaving with a child-like innocence and a person who is far beyond his years in wisdom and experience. He maintains an open mindset that others fail to have, and he is quite easy to love.

With short, soft dark curls, ethereal sage colored eyes that carry a particular transparency to them, sharply angled jawline, and high cheekbones, the boy contains an androgynous beauty that has both males and females quickly turning their heads--though he is too inconfident to genuinely notice and usually shies away from much attention despite being a phenomenal actor.

His parents, Marc and Nicole, and his older sister, Pauline, are all kind and supportive people who only encourage their son to be himself and to always love overtly.

Armie Hammer. 

A high-school dropout at first disowned by his parents (who go by the names of Dru and Michael) for not following their own plans for him, he too, like Timothée, has loved acting since he was young; through hard work and slow progress, Armie has managed to majority-wise succeed in his line of work in the years to come. He is native to Los Angeles, California, is straight as well, and is a good and quite protective person when it comes to his loved ones. With a 6’5” frame, he is tall and strong, with cornflower blue eyes and brown hair that turns golden with his skin when exposed to sunlight for certain periods of time. His evident family history (which predominantly points to his great-grandfather, his last name, his works in business, philanthropy, the arts, and his ties to the Soviet Union) means Armie technically has a name automatically already built and established for himself. Though, he still refuses to dabble in his family’s wealth and instead creates his own paths in life. His parents later on accept his choice of career, though it is one of the _ very _few things they agree on. Including when he married his now wife.

Her name is Elizabeth Chambers Hammer. The two have a daughter, who is named Harper. Elizabeth is the CEO of a bakery that she runs alongside her husband throughout also attempting to be an influencer on social media.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It is May 4th when Armie Hammer lands in Milan, Italy, to go to Crema for his newest acting job. He met with Luca, his director, a few years ago for an interview for this at-the-time potential film and walked out of it feeling like he for sure “nailed it”. He was then discouraged when Luca went radio-silent for multiple years before Armie was finally contacted again to be happily told the movie was officially happening and that he is to land in Italy to get himself acquainted with Crema and his co-star...his co-star, whom he’s never met, let alone ever heard of. He doesn’t even know what he looks like. Armie admits to himself that he’s a bit worried he won’t like his co-star, who he has to get quite personal and very intimate with on screen. He also had trepidation about the script and movie itself at first, but after saturated conversations with Luca, he felt reassured and knew he had to take on the role to challenge himself as an actor. Plus, all nudity aside, the script really was beautiful.

Armie is given until the next day, May 5th, to eat, sleep, recharge, and say good-bye to his wife and daughter before being taken to Crema, where he immediately meets with Luca at the Villa. Armie is asking questions at a rapid pace. He finds out his co-star’s name is Timothée Chalamet, that he’s 20, and that Luca is convinced that since he loves Timothée, and since he loves Armie, Armie and Timmy will love each other and get along great as well. Armie then eventually finally asks the million dollar question that has been consistently gnawing at the back of his thoughts after letting Luca’s answers stew a bit in his mind.

“Alright, so where’s Timothée?” Armie inquires, itching to finally meet and physically see the twenty year old himself now that he knows his name.

“He is in a piano lesson,” Luca says, his voice and eyes holding a faint tone of warning. He crosses his arms. “He should be done in half an hour."

“Where is his lesson being held?” Armie insists, partly in curiosity, partly in demand, running a hand through his slightly long golden-brown hair. Luca waves his hand noncommittally in one direction to the left of them, almost begrudging.

“He is in that brick home further down the road over there, but I will advise you to leave him alone until he is finished. It is important that he learns to play the piano pieces as perfectly as possible so that there is less room for mistakes for when actual filming starts. He is also learning the guitar, and may I remind you these pieces are not easy. To my knowledge he hasn’t played the piano since a child and hasn’t ever picked up a guitar.” Luca replies, his accent peeking through a bit more heavily, though his voice now holds vague resignation.

Armie looks at his director, nods thoughtfully, then promptly turns on his heels and heads in the direction Luca waved in, moreover ignoring his pleas.

“Stubborn man.” Luca shakes his head in mild amusement while placing his palm over his face.

Though it is now May, Armie brings the collar of his light navy blue jacket closer to his neck in order to trap some warmth. Expecting it to be a bit more heated, Armie notices that they sky is in fact gray with nimbostratus clouds, the temperatures looking to hover only around the high 50s and low 60s for the day as he checks the weather on his iPhone. Evidently, May is the wettest month of the year and Armie assumes that he and the rest of the cast and crew will be inevitably rained out at least a few times over the course of filming.

After a few minutes of walking, Armie arrives at the brick home that Luca alluded to earlier. Armie notes that the place doesn’t look much like a studio that gives piano and guitar lessons, but he also figures that this teacher could just be a friend of Luca’s who is doing a favor for him. He doesn’t know any background information and quite frankly only cares about meeting Timothee at the moment, and so opens the door.

When he enters, Armie immediately notices there is another door in the room. Given it is so quiet, Armie easily hears the sound of a piano piece being played, a deeper, accented older voice, and a lighter, younger voice with a slight New York twang to it.

As if his mind is drawn to an invisible magnetic force, Armie moves before he thinks and twists the knob on the door where from behind it the sounds are coming from.

The first thing he looks down on is a boy. 

_ Timothée. So this is my new co-star. _Armie says to himself in wonder.

Armie barely registers the teacher’s frown on his face or the fact that the two males in the room are looking at him in confusion and curiosity at the sudden intrusion.

The second thing Armie notices is, _ Young. He looks so young. Most certainly younger than twenty. I can see why Luca thought he could play a seventeen year old. He definitely passes for one. _

The third thing that is shocking yet not unpleasing to think about is his co-star’s undeniable, boyish beauty that even borders on androgynous. Armie is staring into wide, innocent, soft green eyes that are looking back at him with equal intrigue, yet there is no trace of unfriendliness. Timothée has a head of dark curls that look silky to the touch, his skin pale and smooth. His slim fingers are elegantly poised at first on the shiny piano keys, then move to lay down in his lap as he stops playing at Armie’s arrival.

Timothée is wearing a thick, gray hoodie that looks two sizes too big on him, but Armie notes with a frame that small and fragile, almost anything would look big on him. While Armie swiftly takes in Timothée’s appearance, he concedes that he is absolutely stunning.

As Timothée is practicing his piano pieces, the last thing that crosses his mind is that his co-star Armie Hammer would barge in out of nowhere unannounced. When Armie had walked into the room moments earlier, the first thing he thought was, _ Man, this guy is huge! _

Timothée right away appreciates Armie’s attractiveness. Though straight, Timmy isn’t toxic with his masculinity and isn’t afraid to admire and admit when a man is good-looking. This man is tall, well muscled, and has the face of a Greek statue. But he has a gut feeling that he will like Armie as a person as well as his form despite his intimidating stature.

As Armie’s blue eyes land back on Timothée’s green ones after giving him a lengthy once over that could have bordered on creepy, he quite literally sees the moment Timothée recognizes who he is, as if it clicked into place like puzzle pieces one by one until the finished result is Timothée’s soft pink lips spreading into a wide grin, exposing white teeth that are a bit crooked on the top row in an adorable way.

“Oh, hey man! You must be Armie!” Timothée chirps happily, standing up from the piano seat to properly greet the man.

Armie, in truth, likes the energy Timothée radiates right off the bat. He seems warm, inviting, and perhaps even cuddly, Armie muses.

Armie grins at the boy. Timothée’s own grin is infectious.

“You must be Timothée!” Armie replies enthusiastically. He almost sighs in relief at the fact that he has nothing to worry about with his new co-star. He already feels comfortable with Timothée, an odd feeling of coming home washing over him. He shakes it off.

“Oh gosh, Timothée is such a mouthful, just call me Timmy or Tim.” Timmy says, walking over to Armie and sticking his hand out.

Armie takes a hold of the dainty hand and shakes it, the slight coldness of it surprising him. “Timmy it is. You excited about the movie, Timmy?” He asks, almost disappointed when their hands separate a few seconds later. He likes the feeling of it.

Timmy nods. “Yeah, very! I can’t wait to actually get started on rehearsals and filming. I enjoy working, you know? I can’t sit in one place for too long periods of time,” Timmy is rambling cutely while playing with the sleeves of his hoodie, which slide and cover his hands every time he puts them at a downward angle.

_ Sweater paws, _ Armie cooes in his mind.

Armie opens his mouth to speak when the boys hear a slight cough. Armie watches as Timmy’s face morphs into...slight embarrassment with a hint of apology as he looks at his teacher, who seems strict and now a bit annoyed.

_ Maybe I should have listened to Luca… _Armie nearly face-palms.

Timmy turns back to Armie, the emotions on his face once again changing but this time into full apology with some sudden shyness.

_It's incredible how I can decipher basically every emotion on this kid's face. He's an open book._ Armie thinks with incredulity.

“Look man, I’m so happy that we met and I’m not like, really kicking you out or anything, but, like, I’ve gotta get back to this lesson and finish up in a bit and…” Timmy trails off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with one of his hands as Armie nods in agreement and a little bit of chagrin himself.

“No, no, I totally understand. I’m the one who didn’t listen to Luca, I just ignored him when he told me you were in a piano lesson. But I was so eager to meet the person Luca was singing his high praises about.” Armie winks. Timmy’s cheeks turn the lightest bit of pink, but he smiles nonetheless. Armie is pleased at the reaction and can't help the wide grin that nearly splits his face.

“Anyway,” Armie continues. “I’ll see you back at the Villa, I assume?” Armie asks.

Timmy happily confirms that he will be there in no more than 45 minutes to hang out with him and turns to sit back on the piano seat. The boys part ways and Armie starts his walk back to the Villa, now even more excited to do this whole thing, but with Timmy by his side through it all.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Timmy shows up 35 minutes later at the Villa, joining Armie and Luca at where they’re sitting in the backyard on concrete steps. The three sit together for just over an hour, discussing all things about the film.

The film's title is “Call Me by Your Name”, based on a novel written by André Aciman that was originally released in 2007. Timmy tells Luca and Armie that he has read the book a few years ago and thinks that it will serve well as a guideline to understanding and being Timmy’s character, Elio Perlman. Elio is a talented pianist, spending his days in Italy reading, transcribing music, swimming, and going out at night to dance. The movie will be mostly correlated to the book, word for word quoted dialogue being thrown into the script as well. It will take place in 1983.

Once Armie and Timmy are alone, Timmy shyly tells Armie, “I can show you around.”

Armie quickly catches on to the line Elio says to his own character, Oliver, who is a graduate student who goes to Italy to complete his doctoral thesis/manuscript under Elio’s father’s wing, Professor Samuel Perlman. While Timmy has a whole book to base his character on, Armie struggles a bit with understanding Oliver since there are few things shown about Oliver’s character, interests, and familial background. The book is strictly in the deep mind of Elio. He knows little things about Oliver, but they can be expanded on luckily.

Despite the somewhat poor and cool weather, Timmy and Armie approach Luca before they leave to ask him if there are bikes they can take to travel the fifteen minutes to town.

“You may take the bikes we have prepared for you for the film, they are inside the big shed over there.” Luca points and tells the boys, who thank him and proceed to grab the bikes.

As they exit the Villa, there are people working diligently in the spacious yard, planting what looks like apricot and peach trees in the Earth along with others moving in and out of the home, carrying stacks of books and other pieces of furniture in preparation for shooting.

The boys also take note of a volleyball net being set up on a clear area of grass, and a table being placed on a road of clouded pebbles with chairs to accompany it. Everyone is working swiftly and efficiently.

“I wonder when rehearsals are going to start.” Timmy asks to start conversation as he and Armie straddle their bikes, both of them pedaling at an equal pace to start off.

Timmy glances at Armie to see him shake his head in what seems like slight confusion. “When I was talking to Luca earlier, obviously before you came over, he told me that he doesn’t really believe in rehearsals.”

Timmy’s thick brows furrow. “Oh wow, okay. That’s interesting.” He replies. He truthfully doesn’t know how they can do a movie without some form of rehearsal, considering every other film he has been a part of has done it. It’s just something that is needed.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Armie chuckles lightly, smiling at Timmy, who smiles in return.

Timmy proceeds to moreover lead Armie into town, the wheels on their bikes shaking a bit as they drive themselves over cobblestones and strewn greenery once they enter the core of the province.

Timmy is now animated, pointing with a finger to various places that he’s been to already, _“That place makes awesome coffee!”_, _“The pizza there is mad good, we’ve gotta go soon, man.”_, and _“That’s one of the places we’re going to shoot supposedly.”_. Some of the locals wave to Timmy, who waves back amicably. The boys continue to dutifully explore the town, Timmy diligently guiding Armie and even showing them their apartments where they will be staying for the next six weeks.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

During the next few short days, Timmy and Armie quickly become inseparable. They hang out at any moment they possibly can when Timmy isn’t needed for piano, guitar, or Italian lessons. Armie quickly finds out that Timmy has been in Crema for over a month already, getting the lessons he needs and because Luca supposedly wanted him to fly out early to get him acquainted and immersed in the Italian lifestyle.

He and Armie still have time to get to know each other, and they do. Very well. They talk about everything and nothing, conversations spanning in all different directions, none ever forced. There are no falsely deep questions asked, no strained false intimacy. Everything gently builds completely organically for the two as the days pass by slowly. They meet the rest of the cast and crew as well, Timmy and Armie both coming to the conclusion that everyone is quickly feeling like close family.

Then, on the 8th, a rehearsal is being requested by Luca.

There are no questions being asked, only Timmy and Armie enthusiastically grabbing their scripts that they have read over many times by themselves and with each other, obediently following Luca when he says, “Boys, today I would like to do a rehearsal. Come, let’s go to the backyard. It is nice out today.”

And it is nice outside. The sun is shining high, a few clouds dotting the blue sky. It is a tad bit warmer, which puts everyone in a good mood after waiting for the dreary winter months to finally pass.

Luca walks the boys out to a particularly sunny spot in the yard, his own script in his hand. Though there are other people in sight, none of them are paying attention to the three. Luca scratches his slightly bearded cheek with his fingers before suddenly arbitrarily throwing out a scene number.

“Okay. We will rehearse right here. Hmmm. Let’s do...scene 71.” Luca chooses.

“Alright, great,” Timmy mumbles as he and Armie dutifully flip through their scripts right away. As they land on the correct page, Armie’s heart jumps in his chest as he reads the scene they ironically flipped to and will now have to rehearse.

** _Scene 71_ **

** _Elio and Oliver roll around in the grass making out._ **

Timmy looks at Armie with wide, slightly worried eyes. They haven’t been physically intimate in any sort of way so far. They haven’t even hugged properly yet despite how close they’ve gotten in the past few days. And it makes Timmy a bit anxious, the concern showing on his face automatically. Armie swallows, then tries to take it all in stride for the obviously worrying boy.

“Well, alright,” Armie goes for an easy smile to mask his own nervousness. “That’s why we’re here, so let’s do this.” He looks at Luca for a moment, then goes and sits down on the grass a few feet away, placing his script down. Timmy follows him, settling down next to Armie as he sets his script down as well.

The boys look at each other, then glance at Luca, who has a no-nonsense look on his face.

“Well,” Luca says, waving a hand. “Whenever you’re ready.” He declares.

The boys turn back to each other once again, Armie scooting close, closer, then no more than a few inches away from Timmy.

Armie has only kissed one man before, and that was Leonardo DiCaprio a few years ago for a different film role. Though he kissed him, it was an albeit brief kiss that hardly gave Armie a chance for any exploration of sorts.

Now, he is supposed to actually make out with Timmy. And the idea of possibly doing it wrong, scaring him, or hurting him, makes Armie’s chest tighten. The last thing he wants is Timmy to be uncomfortable. He’s never fully made out or actually been with another male, and he would be lying if he said the idea didn’t make him a bit unconfident and intimidated.

Timmy himself has had not too many encounters with kissing or intimacy on high levels. He’s been with a few girls, dated them here and there, sure--but they never last too long for some reason, which in turn lowered his confidence a bit. He felt inadequate in this department.

Timmy tries not to fidget as Armie glances down at his pink lips then looks back into his eyes. Armie attempts to ignore Luca’s presence, and leans forward to raise his hand that he places on the back of Timmy’s neck, fingers brushing the back of his head where his hairline starts.

As Armie leans in, Timmy closes his eyes just before lips are pressed to his own. Timmy’s heart starts to race at the first touch of intimate contact as Armie shifts to pull him closer by the neck gently, a better angle being gained at this.

They part for a second, breathe, then press their lips together again. Their kissing is almost minimal, both of their actions a bit unsure. They’re both subconsciously holding back, and the whole ordeal holds an air of awkwardness that Luca apparently sees straight through.

“Okay, no, stop, stop.” Luca grates out lightly, his eyes squinting in frustration. He starts talking with his hands more animatedly. “What are you two doing?” He demands.

Armie grimaces as he looks up at him, Timmy’s head hanging a bit as he pulls some grass out of the ground in mild distraction. “We’re, uh, I don’t know, trying to make out?” He replies a bit deflated.

Luca sighs, trying to find some patience. “No, no, no, I want you two to act like you _ want _ to make out with each other, like, _ passionately_.” He scolds. "Remember, if nothing seems believable in this film, the whole thing falls apart and it does not work at all, and we do not want that."

Armie takes in a deep breath, trying to calm his already slightly fraying nerves so he can be relaxed for Timmy. Timmy, who looks upset at disappointing their director and at disappointing Armie.

“Tim. Look at me,” Armie whispers gently to the boy. Timmy lifts his head, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, green eyes curious. Armie automatically reaches to pull Timmy’s lip free from the abuse of his teeth, stroking away the hurt with his thumb. Timmy appears to enjoy the touch despite his nervousness, and so Armie slips his hand to cradle his jaw on one side, the other hand going to the opposite side, and then pulls Timmy abruptly to him to crush their mouths together in a fierce kiss that is nothing like the tentative pecks they shared mere minutes earlier.

_Fuck it._

Timmy’s gasp is swallowed down by Armie’s second attempt at their kiss. “Don’t think, just feel.” Armie says as he throws caution to the wind.

Timmy takes what Armie says into consideration before allowing himself to really feel what is happening. Armie’s lips are soft, if not the tiniest bit chapped. His hands feel warm and large when they shift down to the column of his throat, his thumb skating down his adam’s apple.

They’re kissing with more clarity this time around, and Timmy finds himself sinking into Armie after a minute or two, his touch now warming him from the inside out. Their lips move in complete sync, breaths trading from one to the other’s mouth.

Armie suddenly changes their kisses from Luca’s “passionate” to straight up fiery as he opens his mouth and a bit hesitantly brushes his tongue languidly against Timmy’s. Timmy lets the faintest moan release from his throat unexpectedly, surprising himself but only fuels Armie to continue.

Their tongues are now colliding, lips smacking as they continue to kiss heavily. Armie loves how small Timmy is and how pliant he’s becoming by the second. Timmy hesitantly moves forward more, his knees pressing against Armie’s. Armie leaves one of his hands on Timmy’s neck, the other going upward and dragging his fingers through the boy’s curls, which confirms his thoughts on them feeling silky. Timmy whimpers when Armie tugs on them, and something deeply buried inside Armie for years is suddenly being brought back to the surface.

Armie lifts the boy by the arms, bringing him to straddle his lap as he lays down on the grass gently as the two continue to kiss and kiss and kiss, at one point Timmy ending up underneath the older man and vice versa.

After what seems like many minutes, or maybe light years, (neither Armie or Timmy know because they’re so invested in their kissing now), Armie suddenly remembers something.

_ Luca. _

Armie gently and slowly stops kissing Timmy, to which the boy lets out another whine and tries to kiss him again, but is stopped by Armie cupping his cheeks and looking up at him with those cornflower blue eyes.

“Wait, wait, T. _ Luca _.” Armie says breathlessly. He and Timmy are panting, lips stained red and kiss-swollen. Timmy’s cheeks suddenly turn dark red as realization washes upon his face. Their heads snap to the spot Luca was standing in not too long ago, and see that the man was in fact nowhere to be found.

“What--Where is he?” Timmy says, emerald eyes darting all around the yard as his head turns to look everywhere. Suddenly, Armie giggles from underneath the boy. Timmy quickly looks down at him, hands on his firm chest.

“We--” Armie stops as he continues to giggle, causing Timmy to eventually giggle as well. Soon, they’re both rolling around on the grass not just making out, but laughing harder than ever, loud wheezes being exhaled. A few of the workers in the near distance can’t help but smile at their antics too.

“Fuck! Just how _ long _were we making out for?!” Armie cackles, hugging Timmy to him in amusement.

“Only God knows, and even then he was probably sick of watching us and probably poofed away too!” Timmy wheezes, his laughs puffing against Armie’s neck. Their laughs are infectious, both spurring the other on somehow even further. The hesitancy with physicality that was present before is now completely void.

After the boys finally collect themselves, they help each other brush off any leaves and dirt from their clothes, grab their scripts, and head off in the direction of the Villa, walking so closely together their shoulders brush. Tiny giggles are still escaping here and there, as if both of them are positively high on each other’s kisses.

Ice: _successfully destroyed. _


	2. [2]

“Timmy. Timmy. Timmy,_ dude_!” A pillow gently thumps Timmy on the head, rousing him from his lovely sleep. He lets out one, long, irritated whine and promptly turns over on his bed. He can faintly register soft white light coming through his windows.

_ Never should have given Armie the spare key to my room. _

“Come on Timmy T, today is the first day of filming and we’ve got to be on set in like, 45 minutes!” Armie says, just a bit too loudly for this time of morning.

“Fuck _ off_,” Timmy whines again, then loudly groans “No, no, no,” on a loop as Armie pulls back the covers and bends to scoop him up. Timmy scrambles and reaches for the covers, but is a moment too late.

“No! _ Armie!_” Timmy sounds angry, but Armie knows better: Timmy isn’t really upset with him. He never gets truly upset with him. Timmy doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.

“Come on T, brush your teeth, shower, and we’ll go grab some coffee from our favorite cafe before we head to set.” Armie sets Timmy down on the closed toilet lid and reaches into the shower stall to twist the water knob to hot when they enter the bathroom.

Armie quickly learns that Timmy gets cold very easily no matter what season it is. Armie figures it’s because he’s so damn skinny, the boy truly having no fat on his body. He’s almost convinced he’s _ underweight. _

Timmy grumbles, his face pinching and eyes in narrow slits as they adjust to the lights that Armie flips on.

“What time is it, even?” Timmy yawns, his voice a bit deeper from lack of use and sleep.

“8:15. Luca wants us on set by nine.” Armie states. Timmy rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, then blinks blearily up at Armie from where he is sitting.

Armie leans down and swiftly kisses his curls before telling him to get going, shutting the door as he leaves Timmy to do his thing.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Timmy grumbles once again, removing his clothes and hopping into the relaxing spray of water.

After his hot shower, Timmy admits he feels better and is a bit more awake, but after his daily dose of coffee, he’s then good to go and his excitement renews at the prospect that he and Armie start shooting for the movie this morning.

Upon arriving on set, Timmy is partnered with Esther Garrel, who plays the character Marzia with whom Elio sort of has a relationship with in the film and in the book. The two are to eventually be a bit intimate, the book indicating Elio is interested in both boys and girls. Marzia is one of Elio’s closest friends, but ultimately his heart is set on Oliver and chooses to pursue him over Marzia later on.

The first scene filmed for the movie is when Elio is with Marzia in his room, throwing his clothes onto his bed to make space for Oliver’s as the new student is due to arrive at the Villa at any moment.

A make-up artist is fixing Timmy’s curls into place with various combs and sprays as he is told to remove his shirt and change into shorts. Timmy isn’t too thrilled at being shirtless and in shorts when the weather isn’t too warm. In fact, over the last few weeks, Timmy notices the weather has been bleak, the sun not coming out to play too much, clouds instead hovering and spilling rain on most days, temperatures dropping.

Takes go well, the very first one involving an indoor shot panning to an outdoor one, then back indoors. Timmy and Armie interact little for these scenes, but do them well. Armie looks gratifying in a light blue shirt lovingly dubbed “Billowy” by Elio and khaki colored pants. Elio wears a simple red polo shirt with shorts.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

When lunch rolls around, Timmy immediately makes a beeline for Armie, who is talking to Michael Stuhlbarg, who plays Elio’s father in the film.

Timmy wraps his arms around Armie’s waist from behind, Armie immediately knowing who it is.

“Hey T,” Armie greets happily and brings Timmy to continue hugging him in front of him instead of from behind.

Timmy doesn’t answer, simply snuggles into Armie and buries his head in his chest, trying to soak in some of the older man’s warmth. Timmy calls him a “walking heater”, much to Armie’s amusement and agreement.

Michael looks at the two and shakes his head in fondness. Everyone notices how close Timmy and Armie have gotten in the short amount of time they’ve known each other, especially Luca. Most would almost think it’s a fallacious closeness, something built quickly in a short time span at an attempt to create intimacy. But that isn’t the case, and the cast and crew know it.

After a few more minutes of Armie speaking to Michael, he finally squeezes Timmy gently when he leaves to eat.

“You hungry, Timmy? Let’s go grab some of those sandwiches Luca and Vanda made. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Armie groans. Timmy nods and detaches himself from Armie, the two making their way over to the table to grab sandwiches and bottles of water along with a blanket someone left out specifically for Timmy.

The boys trot over to a large tree in the Villa’s backyard and settle under it, Armie carefully sitting with his back leaning against the large, rough trunk while Timmy stands above him for a moment, deciding where to sit before shrugging and sitting between Armie’s spread legs. He settles himself with his back against Armie’s torso, throwing the blanket over himself cozily. He can’t help the twitch of his lips, a small smile forming on his face.

Armie lets out a chuckle and looks down at the curls underneath his chin. “Comfortable much?” He teases.

Timmy nods happily as he begins to leisurely eat. Armie holds his own sandwich with one hand, and with his other arm settles it on Timmy’s tummy. The two eat in companionable silence, eyes roving over everyone else doing their own thing or talking to others.

“Fuck, I swear everything tastes so good here in Italy. Especially the pasta, God, I could live off of this shit.” Armie groans after he finishes his food first, Timmy still nibbling on his remains.

“Europe has different food in general to be honest, dude. American food just isn’t all that great.” Timmy acquiesces as he unscrews the cap on his water and guzzles some down. Some droplets of water slip out and roll onto Timmy’s chin, which Armie automatically wipes off for him with his thumb before wrapping both of his arms around Timmy’s tummy again.

Timmy sets his plate down after he finally finishes his lunch, yawning and sinking into Armie’s hold. He can’t explain it, but he feels very safe and comfortable with the older man and while filming in general. He knows that he couldn’t be in better hands with Luca as his director and Armie as his co-star, his partner in this whole ordeal.

“I’m tired.” Timmy mumbles, his hands playing with Armie’s fingers on his belly as his eyes drift and his lips part in a small yawn.

“Mm, I know Tim. But you can nap later after dinner at Luca’s. Only a few more hours of shooting, then food, and then you can sleep. No falling asleep yet.”

“Just for a few minutes? Please?” Timmy slurs a bit like that of a child, already feeling the slight food coma kicking in and Armie’s warmth soaking into his bones. He cranes his neck to plead with those gorgeous green eyes at Armie. Armie sighs, runs his fingers through Timmy’s curls, and nods hesitantly.

“Okay, alright, but just until lunch is over. Damn you, giving me those puppy eyes. You know I can’t say no to you when you use them.” Armie tickles him a bit, making Timmy giggle and squirm before once again relaxing when Armie's fingers settle. His eyes close and his breathing evens out, Armie protectively holding him.

In the distance, Luca watches the boys and their easy companionship. Though they may not quite realize it yet, the boys already adore each other. And quite frankly, Luca fears for them. He is not one to talk negatively, but he can’t help but think that someone, or that the both of them, are somehow going to come out of this experience hurt when the six weeks of shooting were up and their time together in Luca’s little town becomes nothing more than a memory.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

On their days off, Timmy and Armie spend their time together, watching documentaries and movies, listening to music, going on bike rides, eating, and sometimes even napping together.

Elizabeth calls every day at one point or another, Timmy sometimes honestly forgets that Armie has a wife and a child, that he is a whole nine years older than him and has his life established in ways Timmy doesn’t. He knows nothing much about Elizabeth, he only knows what she and Harper look like, but also doesn’t ask Armie to elaborate on her personality or about his life in LA. Armie strangely never bothers to talk about her either. For some odd reason, at the moment both he and Timmy stay out of talking about their lives before Call Me by Your Name. They both want to think about nothing but the small bubble they have blissfully been living in for the past few weeks.

As per every single night, Timmy waits patiently for Armie to come into his room so they can do whatever as usual. It’s just past 10 p.m., and Armie is expected to pop in at any minute now. Timmy has his computer connected to the TV via an HDMI cable he brought with him, so everything that plays on his laptop screen shows up on the TV in the small living room.

Ten minutes pass, then fifteen, then forty-five minutes breeze by with Armie being a no show. Timmy feels disappointment that is quickly masked by worry.

_ Is Armie okay? Did something happen? Maybe I should text him? Or go to him? Fuck. _

_ iMessage to Arms: hey dude, you good? where r u? _

_ iMessage sent at 10:56 p.m. _

Timmy stares intensely at his phone screen, waiting for the gray bubble with the three dots to pop up to show that Armie is typing back. But after a few minutes when the clock strikes after eleven with no reply, Timmy gets up, grabs his key, shoves his phone into his pocket and exits his room, going to Armie’s down the hall.

When Timmy finally arrives at Armie’s door, he is surprised to hear mild shouting through the walls. It sounds like Armie is in an argument with someone. Hesitantly, Timmy brings his fist up to knock, waiting for a possible answer a few seconds later.

The shouting suddenly dies off, and Armie can be heard giving a somewhat harsh good-bye to the person and saying that he had to go. Timmy awkwardly waits a bit longer, then the door finally swings open. Armie looks down at Timmy, his smile awkward and a bit straining. He is genuinely happy to see Timmy, but his irritation with Elizabeth is still flowing in his veins, which causes his whole persona to be a bit off.

“Hey T. I’m sorry I didn’t come by tonight right away, I was on the phone for a while.” Armie says, stepping out into the hall and shutting the door behind him. He swings an arm around Timmy’s shoulders, leading them back to his room.

“Yeah, I was wondering where the fuck you were. I texted you but didn’t get a reply back so I figured let me come and check to see if my friend is still alive.” Timmy rolls his eyes but decides to forget this ordeal. Armie never lets him down and he always comes to his room, not missing a day so far. But Timmy suddenly comes to the conclusion in his head and understands that Armie will possibly need some time for himself and space from him on some days. Everyone needs time for themselves at one point or another.

“You know, Arms...I’m sorry I probably come off as needy or some shit. I promise that isn’t my intention and if you know--if you need some days to yourself or to just have time to sort through personal things, just know you can do that--” Timmy is cut off by Armie, who stops him just as they walk into Timmy’s living room.

“I’d rather not be left alone with my thoughts sometimes. They don’t get me anywhere good at moments, truthfully. I always enjoy your company, T. I love hanging out with you and you make me happy. Our days and nights together are such a highlight in my life right now.” Armie says pretty seriously. He sounds sure of himself. Timmy simply blinks at him and nods, but is a bit concerned at Armie not wanting to be left alone with his thoughts at times. He stores that information in the back of his mind. For now.

“Okay, if you’re sure you’re alright. Just know whenever you need some separation--”

“Yeah, I know Timmy. I know, man. I’ll take care of myself, I promise.” Armie suddenly smiles for real, ruffling Timmy’s curls and pulling him in for a brief apologetic hug before they sit on the couch and start up a TV show on Netflix.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The TV show is currently on pause on Timmy’s laptop. It’s past 3:30 in the morning. Timmy and Armie fell asleep on the couch together, both of them somehow gravitating towards each other in their sleep. Armie is laying on his back, Timmy sprawled on top of him, his head moving with every lift and drop of Armie’s chest as he breathes somewhat deeply.

Despite the small couch and Armie’s massive frame, both boys are mostly comfortable and warm. Timmy shifts a bit on Armie and snuffles, causing the older man to stir. Armie slowly blinks open his heavy eyes and looks at the clock on the cable box. He notes that it’s early and mentally curses at the fact that they are filming once again in the morning.

_ Fuck the couch, it’s time for the bed. _Armie thinks.

Armie looks at Timmy, not wanting to fully wake the boy up just yet. He looks at peace while he sleeps. Armie gently brings a hand into the boy’s hair, swiping his curls back. Timmy subconsciously leans into him, letting out a sigh of contentment.

“Timmy,” Armie whispers lightly, shaking him after staring at him for a few minutes. “I’m going to move us to the bed, okay?” Armie says with a gravelly voice. Timmy hums and nods tiredly, too tired to care. Timmy gradually sits up as Armie slides out from underneath him. Timmy, with his eyes closed, lifts his arms up in a silent plea.

Armie sighs in amusement, then lifts the light boy into his arms, Timmy’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist with his arms winding around his neck. He tucks his face into Armie’s chest as he walks them both over to Timmy’s bed, pulling back the covers with an arm before laying them both down on the soft mattress.

When Armie tucks them in, he’s not surprised when Timmy stays attached to him, snuffling in his neck, nose a bit cold. They are turned towards the other, and in each other’s arms, they fall asleep instantly.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Timmy can vaguely feel vibrations against his leg. He’s disoriented and still tired after a somewhat late night watching Netflix with Armie. The buzzing eventually stops, and Timmy is about to drift off when the vibrations start again.

“Armie,” Timmy mumbles, futilely trying to wake him. “Arms, your phone is buzzing.” Timmy says, yawning widely. Armie’s face contorts in irritation, sighing as he struggles to get his phone out of his pants pocket. He cracks his eyes open and notices that it’s Luca calling and that it’s 8:30 a.m., and so instantly picks up.

“Hello?” Armie nearly groans, stifling his yawn into the hand not holding his phone.

“Armie, what took you so long to answer?” Luca sighs in total exasperation over the line.

“Tim and I had a late night, sorry Luca. We were asleep.” Armie says after a moment to get his thoughts together. Sleep deprived Armie is not a happy Armie.

“You are very lucky the weather isn’t good today. Filming is being postponed until this rain stops.” Luca sounds a bit frustrated. They are all making good time with filming, so this rain is most definitely going to be a setback.

“It’s raining?” Armie mumbles, turning his head with Timmy’s in unison to look out the window. It is in fact pouring outside, the boys notice. Timmy is not surprised by this.

“Yes, it is, Armie. But anyway, tell Timmy to keep his phone on ringer, and you too. I need to be able to get in contact with you both if there are any changes to our filming schedule today. We were supposed to do all outdoor shots today, but perhaps we can squeeze in some indoor shots.” Luca explains, Armie only half listening and tucking Timmy into his body more.

“Alright, will do, Luca.” Armie replies a bit absently, their good-byes being said, Armie hanging up the phone afterward.

“Not sure if you heard, but we have the day off it seems.” Armie tells Timmy, who’s sluggishly rolling away from him.

“Sounds good, man. But I’ve gotta go to the store to pick up some things, I’m almost out of food.” Timmy says, begrudgingly getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom to use it.

Armie decides to stay in bed for a little longer, the sound of Timmy now showering lulling him back to a bit of sleep. He’s awoken by the door opening and Timmy walking out with water droplets cascading down his lithe form, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Timmy’s skin has goosebumps all over, and he quickly heads to his open suitcase to rummage for some warm clothes.

“Arms, I’m gonna change, so…” Timmy throws his head back to look over his shoulder at Armie, who seems like he isn’t going anywhere.

“Can’t I just stay here and perhaps enjoy the show? I mean, we’re going to be naked with each other soon anyway but why not get a head start?” Armie jokes.

Timmy laughs a bit. “Yeah, I’d rather leave that for filming, if you don’t mind.” He’s shy, his shoulders hunched a bit inward, eyes downcast.

Armie sees Timmy’s shyness and decides to not torture the boy, and so gets up out of the bed. “I’m gonna go to my apartment and do the same as you, and then I’ll accompany you to the store, how’s that sound?” Armie offers.

Timmy nods. “Sounds good, brother. Just come back when you’re ready to head out.” Timmy confirms.

Armie smiles in return and leaves the apartment.


	3. [3]

The next day, shooting is back on track, with the sun showing itself again. Though everyone is grateful, Timmy in particular is struggling. In this particular scene, he is sitting on a stone bench and is playing guitar in the backyard before speaking to Oliver and telling him to follow him inside the Villa. The problem is, though the temperatures outside are finally nice, the ground is positively scalding on the soft soles of Timmy’s feet, feeling as if they were on fire.

When Luca calls cut, Timmy sees Armie get up and toss his head over in a “Come here!” gesture. Timmy is skittering on his toes to avoid the heat as much as possible.

Armie opens his arms and Timmy steps onto the tops of Armie’s feet, which obviously have more resistance to harsh temperatures or jagged rocks.

Timmy grimaces. “The ground is so fucking hot, I can hardly believe I walked normally during the take.”

Armie laughs. “I grew up in the Cayman Islands climbing trees and spending a good chunk of my time outside. I would say my feet are conditioned more, because the ground is hardly bothering me.” He smirks.

Timmy slaps his chest. “Asshole, not my fault I grew up strictly on the streets of New York. You wouldn’t survive a day in my city anyway.”

Armie raises a brow, tilting his head down to look Timmy in the eye. “Is that a challenge, Chalamet?” He playfully growls.

Timmy smirks, bringing his face close to Armie’s, nudging his nose against his. “Maybe.” He says then pulls back, resting his head on Armie’s chest and tightening his hold on his waist.

A few minutes later, Luca calls the boys back for shooting to resume. Timmy pats Armie on the chest before he steps off his feet. “Thanks for letting me stand on your feet, brother, let’s go shoot this scene!” He smiles.

Shooting goes well for the rest of the day, and the cast decides to spend the evening at the Villa for a change, bringing out wines and various meals from a restaurant in town.

Everyone is chatting leisurely, laughing and enjoying the warm night. Timmy sits with Esther and Amira, who plays Elio’s mother in the film, Armie chatting with Michael and Luca. Timmy is drinking more wine than he should considering he’s a lightweight, yet he knows everyone has been working hard and decides to treat himself a bit.

Esther and Timmy both speak French, and so when Amira turns to chat to other people from time to time at the table, the two start to smoothly chat in their languages.

“Alors, es-tu nerveux à l'idée de tourner la première scène de baiser avec Armie demain?” Esther asks, sipping from her glass of wine.  _ So, are you nervous about shooting the first kiss scene with Armie tomorrow? _

Timmy thinks about it for a moment, wine thrumming through his veins, his mind a bit fuzzier than he likes. Since he’s under the influence a bit, he knows he has no filter and so goes for honesty.

He shrugs. “Je ne pense pas, nous avons en quelque sorte brisé la glace lors de notre première répétition il y a quelque temps. Je pense que nous sommes prêts.”  _ I don't think so, we sort of broke the ice with our first rehearsal back a little while ago. I think we're ready. _

Esther suddenly smirks. “Qu'en est-il de la scène de minuit? C'est à venir très bientôt.”  _ What about the midnight scene? That's coming up really soon. _

“Je veux dire...à quel point ça peut être? Armie et moi sommes la plupart du temps à moitié nus pour ce film. Je suis sûr qu'être complètement nu ne fera pas trop de différence.”  _ I mean...how bad can it be? Armie and I are half naked most of the time for this film. I'm sure being completely naked won't be too much of a difference.  _ Timmy explains.

Esther suddenly giggles, feeling a bit tipsy. "Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point il est pendu à voir comment ses balles tombent toujours de son short." She cackles.  _ I can only imagine how hung he is consider how his balls are always falling out of his shorts. _

Timmy chokes on the wine in his mouth, nearly spluttering everywhere. He coughs, Esther cupping her hands over her mouth as she continuously laughs. A few people ask if he is okay, and he nods with watery eyes as he tries to regain his breath. Armie comes over and asks if he’s okay a hundred times, all to which Timmy insists he’s alright. Armie isn’t convinced at first, noting the already flushed look on Timmy’s face and his glassy eyes. After telling him one more time that he’s okay, Armie leaves with a pat to his shoulder and relents.

Timmy immediately turns to glare at Esther, who’s giggles are gradually dying down.

“Jésus Christ, je ne pense pas à la taille de sa queue. C'est un ami proche, les amis ne s'interrogent pas sur la taille des bites de leurs amis!” Timmy whisper-yells. _ Jesus Christ, I don't think about the size of his cock. He's a close friend, friends don't wonder about the size of their friends cocks. _

Esther holds her hands up in mock surrender. “Hé, je veux dire, je sais que tu es hétéro, mais tu dois admettre qu'il est ridiculement attrayant.” She thrusts her head in the direction of Armie.  _ Hey, I mean, I know you're straight, but you have to admit that he is ridiculously attractive. _

Timmy looks over at Armie and stares quite openly. He does have to admit to himself that his friend is very attractive.

“J'ai eu de la chance. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de convaincre nos scènes de baisers et de sexe.”  _ I did get lucky. It shouldn't be too difficult to make our kissing and sex scenes convincing.  _ Timmy admits to Esther.

A few more hours pass, and Timmy is now very well drunk. Armie is still quite sober, years of drinking creating a certain resistance to its inhibitions besides his sheer weight and height. 

Timmy walks over to Armie, his vision swimming, the yard spinning as he approaches his co-star.

“Arrrrrmmmiiieeeee,” Timmy says, a wide smile on his face. He abruptly plops onto Armie’s lap, the man letting out an “oof” as Timmy drops on him out of nowhere.

Armie can tell Timmy is drunk and so is careful with him.

“Hey Timmy T. You having fun?” Armie asks, his hands carefully placed on Timmy’s waist.

“Yeah, but I miss you.” Timmy pouts, face close to Armie’s. Timmy’s eyes are lidded heavily, his breath smelling of wine. He is a bit slower in his movements and speaking, yet feels the urge to be in Armie’s presence.

“Is that so?” Armie asks, holding Timmy steady when he squirms. But his face has suddenly gone pale and he looks...wrong somehow.

“A-Armie, let m-me go, I’ve gotta--” Timmy rips himself from Armie’s hold and darts a few paces forward where he keens over and unfortunately throws up onto the grass.

Armie is behind him in an instant, his brotherly instincts kicking in as he places a hand on Timmy’s back and rubs soothingly, the other hand on his upper arm.

“Breathe T, come on. Don’t forget to breathe, let it all out of your system. I’m here.” Armie soothes as Timmy continues to throw up twice more, then sits down. He’s as white as a ghost, Armie telling someone to bring a wet rag for him and for perhaps a bottle of water.

Esther comes running over. “Shit, I knew I should’ve stopped him a few hours ago.” She winces at her friend on the ground.

Armie is suddenly annoyed. “He’s as skinny as a goddamn toothpick, of course he’s going to get drunk faster than everyone else, he’s a lightweight.” Everyone is surprised at Armie’s uncharacteristically unpleasant tone of voice. The man is almost always kind and understanding, but something just triggered this... _ protectiveness _ over Timmy. He sees him as his brother, his family, and anyone or anything that disturbs or hurts his brother gets either their ass beaten, a talk down, or whatever applies to that moment.

“S-Sorry, Armie. But he also should have known his limits as well. He can take care of himself.” Esther sounds sincere when she both apologizes and defends herself.

Armie doesn’t answer, simply shakes his head, ignores her words, and kneels to look at the boy, who still feels sick and a bit nauseated.

Armie examines his face quickly, concluding his thoughts. “You still feeling sick? Do you have to throw up again? I think you need to do it one more time. Can you do that, T?” Armie speaks soothingly, rubbing his hand back and forth over the boy’s small back, feeling each ridge of his spine. He mentally reminds himself to make Timmy eat more.

“I-I still feel sick, but I-I don’t know if I c-can throw u-up again. My throat b-burns, Arms,” Timmy croaks, placing a hand on his sternum and the other on his throat, where Armie assumes there is some discomfort from the straining and heaving.

“Just one more time for me, okay? Then we’ll get some water into you and get you to bed, alright? Just one more time.” Armie coaxes, Timmy looking at him with tears in his eyes, one falling, then another. Armie feels his heart crumble as Timmy starts to cry. He has come to the conclusion that watching Timmy cry is one of the most painful things he will ever have to witness. It makes him look small and fragile, and Armie vows to help him for the rest of the night and to always be there for him.

It takes a few minutes of sitting and waiting, but Timmy throws up massively one final time, nearly passing out this time around. Armie picks him up diligently, not caring if he gets puked on or if Timmy is a deadweight in his arms. He wishes everyone a good night as he walks Timmy and himself back to their apartment building, looking down at his cherubic face every few seconds to make sure he’s still conscious and breathing.

"We’re almost there Timmy, almost there buddy. Just hang on a bit longer." Armie tells him, making sure his pace is fast yet not too jostling.

A few minutes later, Armie passes by Timmy’s apartment and brings him to his own this time around. Timmy to some degree notices the way Armie’s things are strewn around the apartment, but not in a good way. It seems like a few of his things have been thrown around, as if in anger. A shirt here, an iPhone charging box there. Timmy is too ill to make anything much of it, and so shuts his eyes again. 

He’s placed in a bed that strictly smells of Armie and immediately rolls into the single pillow to breathe in the scent.

_ I need to ask Armie what cologne he uses because goddamn does it smell so good. _

He hears Armie pad into the adjoining bathroom, the water running briefly before it is shut off. Armie returns with a warm, wet rag and a glass of water.

Armie sits down on the corner of the bed, stroking Timmy’s curls on the back of his head. “Hey man, let me wipe your face a bit more and here, drink this water. You lost a fuck ton of fluids just now outside, I mean it was pretty bad. I don’t want you to go to the hospital or anything, so drink as much as possible.” Armie says, Timmy groaning and rolling over. He feels like shit, but takes the water from Armie, his hand shaking. Armie steadies it with his own hand as Timmy tips the glass back to take tiny sips as Armie works on wiping down his still too white face.

“You okay?” Armie whispers gently.

Timmy smirks a bit. “Me okay.” He quotes a line of Elio’s, trying to set the glass back down on the nightstand. Armie tsks before he can fully place it down and stops him.

“No, drink at least half of it, T. I’m not playing.” Armie says, the concern in his blue eyes never leaving. Timmy tries to shake his head.

“Timothée,” Armie says a bit sternly. Timmy freezes, not used to Armie’s unorthodox tone. He feels odd--compelled, for lack of a better word. Though he doesn’t want to drink any more water, he indeed obeys and continues to take small sips, Armie wiping any remains of sweat on his face and neck before throwing the rag in the hamper across the room.

“I know you don’t want to drink anymore water, but trust me when I say it will only do you good.” Armie says with a softer tone than before. Timmy drinks a bit more than half the glass, looks to Armie for approval, then sets it down. He can feel the weight of tonight’s activities suddenly sink into him, and so yawns widely and lays back down.

“Before you sleep T, let me help you get out of your clothes. You can just sleep in your boxers.”

“But then I’ll be too cold.” Timmy complains as he allows Armie to gently pull his shirt off and unbutton his pants. They’re both slid off and thrown to the floor, Armie’s clothes following suite.

“For tonight you won’t have to worry because your, and I quote, “Personal Heater” will keep you warm, alright? Scoot over.” Armie says as he lays under the covers, Timmy latching onto him immediately after he gets comfortable.

“Mmm, this is good.” Timmy mumbles, his cheek plastered to Armie’s pec, chest hair slightly tickling him but not too much of a nuisance. In fact, Timmy loves Armie’s chest hair. He can’t imagine the older man ever not having it. He would possibly cry if it was ever gone.

“Good.” Armie whispers. Armie switches off the lamp on the nightstand, the room bathing in a lovely darkness.

The silence breaks a few minutes later. “Arms?” Timmy whispers, just on the edge of unconsciousness.

“Mhm?”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”


	4. [4]

“How is Timothée feeling today?” Luca asks Armie over the phone as Armie is cleaning up his apartment from the mess he made days ago. It’s morning, strong yellow light streaming through the open curtains. Today promises decent weather.

“He’s asleep still at my place, actually. I’m going to run to the store while he’s knocked out and then grab some clothes for him from his apartment. I’ll wake him up when I get back.” Armie says, cleaning up the last of his items.

“He is lucky he has no scenes to film today. You on the other hand--”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’ll be there on time and everything, promise. I honestly don’t want to leave Timmy alone but…” Armie drifts off, momentarily distracted as he grabs his light jacket, keys, and wallet. He has his shoes on already, and tip-toes to his room to check on Timmy once more through the cracked open door before he goes. The boy is still out cold as Armie predicted, his curls being the only thing sticking out from under the blanket on the bed.

Armie shakes his head fondly, then quietly exits his apartment. He notes Luca’s silence. “Luca?” Armie makes sure he’s still on the line, and he is after he takes the phone away from his ear and sees the timer still running on the lit up screen, indicating the call is still connected.

“You care about Timothee very much.” Luca isn’t asking, he’s stating it. And rather candidly.

Armie furrows his brows at bit as he heads outside. “Well, yeah. He’s like my best friend. Never met a kid as awesome as he is. He’s one in a million. I’m very lucky to have met him.” Armie tells him automatically and with the confidence he lacks when talking about himself.

“Is there a reason you’re bringing this up, or...?” Armie adds abruptly though not in an unkind tone as he is walking to the store. He hears silence once again.

“Not necessarily. I just want to say one thing and then I will let you run your errands.” Luca replies a bit vaguely.

“Go ahead.” Armie says a bit cautiously. He is now quite curious.

“Armie...I just want you to be gentle with the boy. He is only twenty, and inwardly _very_ sensitive. He wears his heart on his sleeve. Be careful with how you treat him, because I fear you may already hold his entire heart in your hands and not realize it. And, I think your heart is slowly awakening as well.” Luca divulges softly.

Armie stops in his tracks. _Where is this coming from? _His eyes scan the landscape before he opens his mouth in response. “Wait...what do you mean? What is that supposed to mean?...Luca, Timmy and I aren’t--”

The call suddenly signals the ringtone of “ended”, leaving Armie looking at his blank iPhone screen in wonder. He's frozen for a moment. He shakes his head at the phone, pockets it, then continues his trek to buy groceries.

Timmy is sitting on the couch cradling his head in his hands when Armie enters the apartment from his little trip, bags in hand as well as some of Timmy’s clothes. The blinds are drawn shut and the boy is still a bit pale, though he looks much better.

“Take a shower Timmy T, you reek.” Armie teases as he passes him, placing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter as well as the clothes that he refolds lightning quick.

“Fuck off.” Timmy growls quietly, as if speaking any louder will damage his ear drums and shoot his already major headache into down right explosive. His curls are askew, eyes narrowed on a random spot on the floor, his lips pouting in not-so-concealed discomfort. The boy can't hide his emotions for shit.

“Aw, cheer up, Tim. I bought you your favorite snacks.” Armie chuckles lightly, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket and pulling it off. He throws the article of clothing onto the couch.

Timmy’s ears perk up at Armie saying this. “Cookies?” He says softly, innocently, interest piqued.

The older man grins in victory as he lifts a packet of Tim’s favorite Italian butter cookies up into the air.

Timmy lifts himself up slowly and walks in the direction of the bathroom.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“It’s not my fault you can’t take no for an answer! Now stop calling me so many times a day, it’s goddamn annoying. Don’t you understand the meaning of space? _Jesus_,” Timmy is picking up on the sound of Armie’s aggravated voice from the other room, wondering who can possibly rub Armie the wrong way so much that it makes him this upset.

“I don’t care if I’m in fucking  _ Japan f _ or fuck’s sake, you need to understand that I am at  _ work _ , I’m doing my  _ job _ and will be for several more weeks. You can’t just constantly be calling me and even calling my director to wonder what the fuck I’m doing every single second. I’m hanging up now. Call only if it’s a damn  _ emergency with Harper,  _ you control freak . Good-bye.” Armie snaps into the receiver without hesitation, punching the red circle on his iPhone screen and chucking the phone onto the couch.

_ Elizabeth. _ Timmy thinks. _ I sometimes wonder if their relationship is doing as okay as they both make it out to be. Maybe not so much from what I just heard but…it doesn’t make sense. They were just fine from what Armie last told me. _

Timmy wants to know what is going on in Armie’s life, they both don’t hold anything back, but for some reason the idea of talking about Elizabeth or even bringing her name up alone makes him oddly uncomfortable. He also feels that perhaps that is one of the only topics that would be awkward to breach with Armie for some reason. He pushes his thoughts aside and decides to not dwell on it for now, and so instead walks to the bathroom door and into Armie's bedroom.

Armie swiftly takes the rest of his groceries out of their bags and promptly stores everything away before grabbing a few things to set on the coffee table. Timmy peeks his head behind Armie’s half-closed bedroom door as he does this.

“Yo, Arms! Can you give me my clothes?” Timmy asks, one hand holding a white towel around his waist, his now flat hair sopping wet and dripping a bit onto the floor. His head feels a bit better after the shower and the pills from last night, but he knows he needs to take at least two more to have his headache go away completely.

Armie’s head snaps from where he’s near the table. “Sure, T.” Armie grabs the clothes off the counter and comes up to the door. His arm stretches out, the clothes being offered, which are taken. Timmy swears for a moment that Armie’s eyes trail the planes of his small chest down to the light V by his hips, but it all happens so quickly that he’s unsure if he’s just seeing things.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☾ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“How are you feeling today, Timmy?” Luca asks the boy the following day as he and Armie show up to set for shooting. Armie hovers next to Timmy quite closely as they walk, as if a bodyguard assigned to a huge celebrity. Armie’s blue eyes are training on his slim figure, on the way he walks with a slight slouch, the way his curls shine glossily and turn into a pretty brown color in the sun but stay nearly black in other conditions.

_ He really is pretty…  _ Armie thinks to himself sporadically. He physically shakes his shoulders to rid that thought once it registers in his head.

“I’m okay, Luca. Feeling much better than the day before, that’s for sure.” He replies sheepishly but smiles after, running a hand through his slightly wayward hair as he toys with his script in his hand. Armie’s thoughts are broken at the sound of Timmy’s voice.

Armie has felt slightly different since he took care of Timmy when his friend had had his drunken spiel the other night. He feels a certain fulfillment in looking after the boy. He feels good, and he doesn’t forget the way Timmy had obeyed his command to drink more water. Something so simple, yet it is something that is noted by Armie and stored away for later divulging.

“Well,” Luca’s voice now completely anchors Armie back to reality. 

“Today we are going to do the Battle of Piave scene. I’m still not quite sure where I’m going with it, but we will figure it out as we go, yes?” Luca looks between the boys.

The boys nod in agreement and go to their places, in a small part of town where the known statue sits regally, swiftly reading through their scripts a few more times before Luca tells them to get ready for rolling. He says  _ “Action!” _ a few minutes later when the camera is awkwardly set up. The scene is done a few times, both boys being halted by Luca at numerous moments. The Italian man is clawing a bit at his sparse hair in desperation after a bit.

“Why can’t we get this scene correct?” He mumbles to himself. Armie and Timmy stand to the side a bit, both awaiting their director’s orders.

Luca looks up towards the statue and the surrounding area again, trying to decide how to make the best of this very important scene in which Elio indirectly tells Oliver about his feelings. It’s a stepping stone in the film, one of the moments that is necessary to get correct. Hell, who is he fooling? Every single scene has to ring genuine in the film, or else the whole thing would inevitably and disasterously fall apart.

Armie looks at his director’s line of sight, then turns his vision to the rack that allows the camera to roll easily. He is suddenly struck with an idea.

“Luca,” Armie begins, blue eyes bright. The man turns to him questioningly.

“What if...what if we do this scene in one whole take instead of bridging it? I think it can be done. Just set the camera up facing the statue so both Tim and I are in the frame, and shift it when needed as we walk down the street. Timmy and I can definitely handle it.” Armie suggests.

Luca seems frozen for a moment, then grasps the man’s cheeks and kisses them both. “Brilliant, my God! That can work! Armie you are a genius. Truly,” Luca is smiling in relief and elation at an idea for the scene that can actually work properly.

“Perfect, go with Timmy back into place and we can start from square one.” Luca concludes.

Armie nods and goes back to where Timmy is looking at Armie in awe. His eyes are wide and earnest.

“I could’ve never offered that sort of idea to Luca. Dude, you’re so smart for thinking of it! Now we can finally figure this scene out. It’s great!” Timmy smiles, Armie smiling back while ducking his head a bit.

“It’s nothing, I swear. I just figured he kept stopping us, so why not just try to do it in one whole take but have both of us in the frame on each side of the war memorial. That way we just get all of it in one shot and save time and energy.” Armie shrugs and gets into place on his bike, Timmy copying.

Timmy continues to look at the man for a few more seconds even though he has turned his head in the opposite direction. Timmy can’t help but admire Armie. The man seems so sure of himself at times, but he knows that Armie in fact is insecure like Timmy at moments. Both boys were having an intense discussion one evening at dinner that lead from one discussion to another, their bond only solidifying at the trust they both know exists between them.

The scene goes exceptionally well, Luca very happy with the outcome. Timmy feels strange after telling Elio’s lines to Armie, as if there is a slight subconscious deeper message to the man in there. He finds that he appreciates the friendship that has sprouted with Armie and loves his company. But he can't help but think that there is perhaps something else that is starting to grow in his heart, something that he finds he doesn't quite understand just yet.


End file.
